FlOwEr SeNsHI
by TwO-cRaZy-OtAkU-cHiCkz
Summary: When a long dormant evil awakens, its up to four brave kunoichi to fight against fate and time to save those closest to them. "In the name of the Love, I will defeat you! Cherryblossom Kiss! Make Up!" SASUSAKU NEJITEN SHIKATEM NARUHINA .:KARINBASHING.:.


A new beginning

_I wish I owned Naruto and Sailor Moon. It sucks that I don't… I don't have nothing to say so_

_Enjoy. _

Prologue:

_The moon will eclipse the sun_

_The time of darkness will arrive_

_And the princess will be reborn _

_Queen Shirahime went over the prophecy in her head over a million times. "What does it mean?" she asked herself. A dark aura had been around the villages lately. "Could it be that Nega…? No! We sealed her away years ago." Nega was a wicked woman who could take the form of a black Cherry blossom that wished to destroy the Hidden Flower Village. "I must protect my village, and my daughter." Queen Shirahime's daughter Hatoko was a beautiful girl. Her long hair was pink like the spring Cherryblossom. Her emerald eyes were always glistening with curiosity. Shirahime didn't want her subjects to worry so she told them she was going to the Black Flower Village to make an alliance._

_But when she got there she was almost killed by Nega's subjects. "I call upon the Scarlet Flax; give me the sword of sealing!" She yelled. A beautiful sword with a golden and ruby encrusted handle appeared in her hand and white feathery angel wings appeared from her back. _

_A few minutes later she appeared in Nega's palace right in front of Nega as if she was waiting for her sister. (Gasp) yes they are sisters. Hey I put parenthesis inside parenthesis!! X3) Shirahime pointed her sword to Nega's head. "We sealed you away years ago, it's time for you to go back!" queen Shirahime said with a straight face. "What crimes have I committed?" Nega replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Besides killing your husband, taking over your kingdom, and killing one of your daughters what have I done?" Nega added her voice laced with venom and mock pity. _

"_Today you shall be sealed away forever!" Shirahime yelled.  
"Sword of Sealing, seal the darkness inside your ruby heart!" Shirahime added while making a circle in the air above Nega and herself. "This sword has a double edged blade. If I am sealed, you too will be lost forever." Nega said to her sister. _

_Shirahime smirked at her sister. "You always were naïve little sister." As Shirahime finished the circle and Nega started to disappear into the biggest ruby on the sword, Nega gave a few last words: "I'll be back sister, and I'll get your little princess too! (I'll be back and I'll get your little doggy too! Remind you of a movie with certain red slippers? X3) "it's too bad for you I sent my daughter and the rest of the children to the future Nega! You will not be able to harm them there!" Shirahime said as her life was slowly being torn away from her. _

"_The moon will eclipse the sun, sister will kill sister, and one will survive!" Nega replied. "And that wont' be you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she yelled. (Cough-psycho-cough X3) Nega disappeared in a swirl of black cherry blossoms. 90 miles away she rested in a Cherryblossom tree awaiting the time for her awakening. Shirahime's dead body was found in Nega's castle 3 weeks later. 9 days after that the flower villages were gone forever. Shirahime's last words believed; until now._

_Chapter 1: The awakening_

_100 years later _

It was a warm and sunny day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura Haruno was a chunin and was 15 years old. She had her hair in two low ponytails and wore a red zip up shirt with the Haruno emblem on the back, black shorts reaching to her mid-thigh with a pink line going down on both sides, and black chakra gloves on each hand a pink Haruno circle on the back of her hand.

Her hita-ai (is that how you spell that? X3) was fastened around her head keeping her hair back except from her bangs. All in all she was a beautiful girl.

If only a certain Uchiha, (cough-Sasuke-cough hack-no duh-hack hack X3) noticed. Naruto, she, Kakashi and Sai were able drag his sorry ungrateful ass back from Orochimaru. He said he killed Orochimaru; Itachi quit the akatski and went good guy so there was no real reason to kill him anymore, all he had left to do was restore his clan.

A down side to Sasuke coming back was that he brought Team Hebi with him. In short Karin was an obsessive fangirl, Suiguetsu was a pranking version of Naruto, and Juugo, was well Juugo. It was like he had replaced them. Karin was Saku, Suiguetsu was Naruto, and Juugo was Kakashi…

Sasuke got many a glare from his former village, and lots of people including the rookie nine and the sand sibs had warmed up to him.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's fangirls "undying love" didn't go away and Sasuke still had his fangirls. It made Sakura want to hit something as hard as she possibly could.

So she went into the forest and found a nice sized boulder. She put as little chakra as possible into her finger and flicked the boulder to dust. Little did she know that was about to stumble onto something that would change her life forever.

_Hime…_ a beautiful voice sang. Sakura looked around; she didn't see anything. '_I must be imagining things.'_ She thought. _Hime… _the voice sang again. There was something alluring about the voice, so Saku followed it.

The voice took her to a Cherryblossom tree in a graveyard. This graveyard happened to be where dead clan members (like from Hyuga and cough-Uchiha-cough) were buried.

_Follow me dear, sweet hime.. follow my voice. _The voice sang beautifully.

_Saku POV_

I didn't know where the voice was coming from. But that sure as shit didn't stop me from following it. I wandered into the old Kohona graveyard. The place had scared me shitless before, but now, I had a new sense of security. I followed the voice faithfully.

_Smart Hime. You smart, beautiful princess. Keep following me..._

By then, my eyes were closed. It seemed easier to hear if i wasnt looking. My feet carried me faithfully. The voice seemed so familiar. Like i had heard it in a dream or something. I didnt question it. It was so strong.

I thought i heard someone from the outside say my name. I didnt pay attention and kept walking. But the person kept talking to me.

_Don't listen to the others Hime. They are not like you and me. They're not special. Follow me, Hime chan. And i will show you something..._

I was completely hypnotized. I couldnt stop.

"Sakura."

That voice. That stone cold voice. The voice that had rejected me, shot me down, and almost killed me. The cold, velvety voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

I turned around and looked at him. He was as perfect as ever. Cold beads of sweat fell down his face. He was only wearing his pants, so i guessed he had been training. I was dizzy. I guess the voice had hit me harder than i thought.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I was almost afraid to speak. He seemed like he would be ready to shoot me down the second i told him.

"I-I was j-just um, about to go home, actually." I replied.

"That didnt answer my question." He said.

I gulped.

"I was just passing through. On my way to the hospital, it's almost time for my shift." I said sheepishly.

Before he said anything else, i gave a quick: "Sorry Sasuke! I need to go!" and ran off.

_Ino_

_Hinata_

Tenten

Sakura

_"WHAT?? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_ Ino yelled. She was being Ino again.

Ug.

I had just finished telling her about the recent events, and she was freaking out. I also had Hinata and Tenten on the line.

**The Conversation**

_"Sakura, what was the voice like?"_

"It was sweet. But so sweet, it was almost sickening. But i continued to follow it. It had me hypnotized."

"Weird. Maybe you should get a memory vault jutsu done." 

"Memory vault jutsu?"

"Yeah, it helps you remember things from deep back into your past and your subconsious. You might find out what's bugging you if you get one done."

"Maybe... I'll consider it. So, Hina chan, how have things gone with you and Naruto?"

_"Well. We're taking steps. But I will occasionally pass out... BUt i'm getting there!"_

_"As long as you're getting somewhere. Guys, my mum is yelling again. I'll talk later. Ja!"_

_"Me too. Hiashi sama says its time to eat. Syonara!"_

"And I'm leaving cause there's nothing left to talk about. Bye Saku Chan! Consider that memory vault thing, okay?"

And all of them fucking hung up on me!!

Ug.

Damn.

_End Sakura POV_

**Somewhere Else**

"She's heard Nega. It's her. It has to be." A girl with messily cut black hair said. Her eyes were an eerie sapphire and her outfit consisted of an anbu outfit (all in black). But instead of the regular tattoo, she had the kanji symbol of _'The Black Divinity' _.

"You're right Hakujo. And that means we have to break up her team before it even comes close to begining." Another girl said. Her hair was also black, but in a long ponytail. Bangs hung off the left side of her face, covering a one of two silver eyes. Her outfit was the same as Hakujo's.

"One of her team members is a Sestuna, correct?" A third girl asked. She was shorter than others and looked about nine. Her hair was black and in one long french braid ending at her mid back. One of her eyes was red, the other sky blue. She was dressed in the same style as Hakujo and Rukia.

"Yes Shinigami. Time for us to work our magic for our Empress." Hakujo said while cracking her knuckles.

The other two girls smiled evilly. They pulled on Black face masks with a single cherryblossom petal on the forehead.

"Time to root out and destroy Sakura Haruno." Shinigami said.

They then jumped from the large oak tree and dissappeared into the night.

_Sailor Wish: Love Hides Behind Onyx Eyes _

_**That Night. In Sakura's Dream**_

_I was running. But I didn't know what I was running from._

_I was about 14. Something dark was following me. I had no clue what it was. Then I bumped into the most beautiful being I had ever seen._

_Her eyes were silver, and her hair was fucshia. She was perfect. She looked down at me with warm eyes._

_"Run to a safe place, Hatoko." she said to me._

_I didn't question her and I ran. But the dark figure was catching up to me. _

_"It's time for you to die, little princess!" The figure's voice said. THe shadow had transformed into a lady. She had shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. Her skin was pale._

_"Stay away from me!" I screamed. _

_Then a beautiful light appeared where my heart was. Out of that light came a crystal. It was an intricate crystal rose, and its power seemed to ward off the demon. The rose transformed into a heart shape. It was a red broach with a golden lining. IN the very middle of it was a single cherryblossom petal. A mini crown rested on top of it._

_"I'll get you in your realm!" she yelled as she dissappeared._

_Her high pitched voice sounded like the on I had heard the other day, calling me._

I woke up with a start.

Cold beads of sweat were running down my face.

Was that really a dream?

THe voice said that it would get me in my realm.

Did that mean she was going to get me in Kohona?

My hand moved up to where the crystal had been. There was no trace of the warmth there that I had felt in the dream.

Only a cold hand peircing my heart.

That day, I was abit dazed. My movements in training were a bit sluggish. Naruto got me with a few kunai, and Sasuke got me with that damn fire ball jutsu...

Oh well...

Naruto had invited team 7, Hinata (they're going out), and unfortunately Hebi decided to come to Ichiraku.

Don't get me wrong. Suiguetsu and Juugo are like brothers. They fit in perfectly with the Kohona 12. It's Karin that everyone (including me) hates with THE FIREY HATE OF HELL ON THEIR SIDE!!

MAY THAT SLUTTLY SASUKE STEALING BIATCH ROT IN THE FIREY DEPTHS OF HELL!!

THE WRATH OF SAKURA HARUNO SHALL DESTROY HER!!

Ahem...

Yeah, I make the devil piss his pants when I'm angry.

Now back to the topic at hand...

I walked up to Ichiraku and saw an empty seat...

Between Hinata and...

_**Sasuke**_

I sighed.

Did I mention that I'm still in love with him?

Yeah. Most people would say _"Get over him, Sakura! There are other fish in the sea_."

Yeah?

Well, Sasuke's a merman. He's special. And over the years, my stupid puppy love has transformed into real, Titanic-like, heart wrenching love...

Damn.

Wait, I need to get back to the topic, or Belle's gonna take Sasuke out of this fic!

(Damn right I will. NOW GET BACK TO THE TOPIC!!1)

I walked up and murmered a small "_Hello"_ to Hinata.

Hopefully, this wouldn't suck.

_**Sasuke POV**_

She walked up and said Hello to Hinata.

Something was seriously off today.

First, she let Naruto get her with a kunai. She doesn't ever let him do that.

Second, she got hit by my fire jutsu. She didn't even bother to heal the 3rd degree burn until... Well, I don't know. But it was healed now.

"S-Sakura chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked her.

"Yeah, Sak. You've been a little off today." Suiguetsu said.

Note: Remind me to beat the shit out of Suiguetsu for calling Sakura "_Sak_"

Why?

I don't know. Just because.

Naruto and Juugo nodded in agreement.

She shrugged and ordered chicken ramen.

"I've been having these weird dreams...It's like I've lived my dreams. Like, I belong in the world of dreams. This lady said that she'd get me in the waking realm or something like that. But it's just a dream right? I guess I'm just being paranoid." She waved her hand dismissively.

But a hint of fear and confusion remained in her emerald eyes.

Her perfect emerald orbs...

Wait, since when did I start noticing Sakura's eyes?

(Since now, pretty boy!)

_**Hinata POV**_

After I finished my ramen, said goodbye to everyone, and paid my share, I walked into the forest. I trekked along a familiar path, yet, there was no cleared grass or cobblestone pathway. I follow my instincts until I reached a small river. The water was a lovely deep blue color. I took off my shoes and sat down. I dipped my feet and swung them back and forth in the water. I was so calm. It felt as though I had been here so many times before.

I didn't know what happened first. My falling into the lake or a tree pushing me into the lake.

_**WHAT THE HELL?! **_

I thought. When I opened my mouth, I expected it to fill with water. But it didn't. I was breathing steadily underwater… So I took off my jacket and let it float to the surface. I was left bare foot in dark blue khaki's and a thin black strapped shirt with netted sleeves. I saw a light blue light in the middle of the darkness. I had no clue a river could be this deep -.-.

I began swimming towards the light and soon I was enveloped in it. And before my very eyes, I watched a girl who looked exactly like me transform into something beautiful.

"_Violet Tenshi! Make Up!" she yelled._

_She was enveloped in a lavender light then in a dark purple. The light iced over then broke. Shards of purple ice were everywhere and the girl was wearing a white leotard without a skirt. A white light covered her hands. The light disappeared and snow white gloves that ended at her elbows were in there place._

_Her leotard was getting more and more detailed. A lavender pleated skirt came onto her leotard. Her hands went to her bellybutton and she made a triangle with her fingers. In the triangle a small light was emmitted. A violet appeared. She brought the violet up to her heart and the triangle shape stayed on her bellybutton and her bellybutton was shown. The violet went up to the place between her breasts and a dark purple bow appeared and tightened around her front. She smiled lightly as a pearl headband appeared on her head. A purple diamond was on the middle of the diamon. The lights on her boots were now white and lavender boots. She did a chande turn and a purple choker with a white star appeared on her neck._

_"With my powers over water, I protect the hope and calmness in this Leaf Village!' she said._

_She opened her eyes and she smiled._

_"Violet Tenshi!' _

I came back quickly. In my hands was the very violet crystal that the girl had used. The crystal turned into the girl. I was completly and utterly stunned. The little figure smiled at me sweetly and grew until she was out of my hands and was at my level, and she walked into me. The pain was unbearable, yet I felt so warm. Like I didn't want it to stop.

_This must be what an addiction feels like..._ I thought.

Before I knew it, I had surfaced and was floating towards the shoreline. I grabbed my jacket and tred water back to shore. Once I was out, I pulled on my shoes and I ran home.

_I'll call the girls..._ I thought as I ran.

_Tenten POV_

I waved goodbye to Neji and Lee after training. I had already packed up my weapons and scrolls and shit and was on my way home.

Except, I wasn't on my way home.

I was going into the thick undergrowth of the forest. I kept walking and enjoying the scenery when I saw a flippin huge Redwood Tree. I looked up and saw that it was the oldest Redwood tree around. I stared at the bark of the tree in utter awe.

Usually, I'd never spend this much time going crazy over a fuckin tree. But this was different. This wasn't wanted... It was needed. And then weird enough a red light started glowing on the middle of the tree. I stared into it and saw a girl who looked just like me.

_But, isn't that me? _I thought.

But I stopped thinking when the girl yelled something.

_"Redwood Tenshi! Make Up!"_

_4 beams of red light shot towards her body. One covered her torso, two on both her arms and two on her legs. The red light dissappeared in a flutter of red leaves and white gloves, a leotard with no skirt, and sock-like things covered her. She made a flick of her wrist and white elbow length gloves took the place of the red light. She put her arms down and wiped them across her waist and where her finger path was white lights streaked across her waist. The lights twirled around her waist and finally became a maroon pleated skirt and a white bow balanced itself on her midback._

_She turned to the left and a red rose appeared on the place between her breasts. The crystal moved back into a small white heart shaped broach and as she moved forward a red bow shimmered across and tied itself. She smirked as two circlets of red with an outline of white appeared on the buns in her hair. A golden band that dipped in the middle with a maroon gem appeared on her forehead. And finally a white choker with a red heart circled itself around her neck._

_'" With my power over the earth and nature, I protect courage and bravery in this Leaf Village!" she yelled._

_She opened her eyes and winked._

_"Redwood Tenshi!"_

I forgot my eyes were closed when I opened them. The pretty rose crystal she had used was floating at my eye level. I opened my hands and it floated into them. I looked into the crystal curiously and saw it transform into the girl who was identical to me. She grew until she was my size and she looked at me happily.

Then she ran into my body.

It was like a thousand senbon firey peircing my skin. The pain was unbearable.

But it was beautiful and sweet almost like a kiss. I didn't want the warmth to leave me.

When the light was gone and the girl was inside of me I took a deep breath, picked up my scrolls and weapons and ran out of the forest.

I only had one thought in my mind as I ran home.

_A. Watch those old reruns__ of Sailor Moon_

_B. Call the others!!_

"Damn it!" Rukia cursed under her breath.

"We've lost two of them. Now that they've bonded with their true spirits we can't attack them. We can still get the child, the blonde, and the princess herselfl." Hakujo reminded her.

Rukia sighed in releif. She was still angry. The tatoo on her arm was begining to glow with a pink outline. She hissed in pain.

"We feel it too Rukia. Her incarnite has been chosen." Shinigami muttered.

"But who?" Hakujo asked.

"A girl with purple hair. Her name is Konan. I'll go find her and you two had better find and destroy the last three. Or at least get them to come over to our side. If you don't you know how the Mistress deals with failure." Shinigami said to the other two. She preformed some handsigns and she dissappeared.

"Wow, she still hates Shirahime for that doesn't she?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. You'd be pissed too if someone killed your mom. Now she's bent on destroying them all. She wants revenge." Hakujo replied while shaking her head.

My purple hair swished lightly in the wind. The oragami flower in my hair had flown out but I had caught it in my hand. I had discared my Akatsuki robe and was wearing a lavender chinese dress that cut off at my mid thigh with white pants that fell to the floor.

"Nega, when shall I take on the rest of your form?" I asked the tree in front of me.

The cherryblossom tree had black blooms and the regular green leaves. It glowed with a light pink aura.

"In do time, my container. In due time..." The tree replied.

I smirked and got down on one knee with my left arm on my left knee.

"Then I shall wait. I -Konan- am your faithful servant." I said while smiling.


End file.
